


The kid is alright

by deadpoetso_cindy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Fighting Kink, Heavy Angst, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Older Castiel, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Castiel, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetso_cindy/pseuds/deadpoetso_cindy
Summary: It's safe to say Castiel lives a steady, simple life. Lives by routine, works from home, likes his solitude. Respected in his quiet, safe neighborhood. Life looks pretty sweet, he's lived to reach his late thirties hell, it outta be. But then Dean moves to town, he's young and wants to experience freedom. And fuck is he loud about it. Castiel doesn't quite know what hes gonna do with this nusance but I guess we'll find out.





	1. The kid is alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fanfic hope I don't do too bad. Let me know what you think and I'll post chapters as soon as I finish them. Idk where this story will lead.

Castiel closes his computer and tosses down his glasses onto the couch, rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.  _Damn, it's gonna be a long night._ He tells himself knowing he won't be able to sleep til his work is done. 

See, Castiel has always been one of those guys that lives his life by routine. He wakes up at seven every morning, nine on weekends, jogs the block, works on his laptop til he gets hungry, spends his evening in his garden, doing yoga, or on his front porch sipping tea, finishes his work if it's convenient then goes to bed by nine. On the weekends he might get indulge in a couple beers but never more than two and good forbid he stay up til midnight.

But, tonight time ticks by faster than normal and he ends up typing on and off for three more hours than usual. By time he finishes the review it's two a.m. He sets his laptop on to the coffee table and yawns heavily into his living room, "Fu-uck."  He shoves off the couch and makes his way to his bedroom. Doesn't even bother to undress, just flops face first into his pillow and quickly drifts to sleep. 

It's no surprise that he's annoyed when his alarm goes off. He gets up feeling groggy and sore thinking, _today can't be any worse_ , and hops in the shower. He barely has his hair lathered up when he hears the loud rumble of an engine tear it's way through the walls and shake his pictures. _What the fuck!?_ scrambling around, Castiel dresses quickly in yoga pants, a worn and extremely faded Hanes v neck, his robe and fluffy house shoes.   
when he reaches he front porch he's instantly bombarded with the knowledge that someone is moving into the house next to him. He laughs to himself. _That house has been empty for almost two years._ So obviously Castiel stands and watches with interest as two men get out of the black muscle car. One with short hazelnut hair, a firm build with slender hips and bowed legs. The other; a few inches taller with brown hair cascading his shoulders, with a similar build but thicker thighs. They squabble at each other with striking smiles as the moving truck is unloaded. _That's all we need is two young, hotheaded kids moving into the neighborhood, and with a noisy car to boot. Joy._  He rolls his eyes and decides he's had enough entertainment for the morning, skips his jog for the first time ever and gets straight onto his laptop.  


Being a critique is a hearty job in Castiel's eyes. It takes a lot to tell someone how it is, although it comes fairly naturally to him, he believes his job is a reflection only himself. Honest, open when necessary, and chopped full of colorful words and phrases. He spends an all of two minutes on his computer when more unsettling noise drifts through his windows. Castiel sets his laptop aside and peaks at his neighbors through the blinds. More people have arrived. Now all out on the front lawn with beers and loud laughs are two older men and one older woman. He notes their drinking at this early hour and that isn't not even the weekend and urges himself to check out what kind of people he's going to have to be ..dealing.. with. He tosses off his robe and exchanges his slippers for his running shoes although he has no interest in his run anymore.  


Castiel approaches the side fence separating the two yards and is greeted by the group immediately. 

"Hey, neighbor!" The older man with dark hair, dark eyes and a sideways smile acknowledges.

"Hello." Castiel starts as the young men join them in the lawn. The hazelnut haired one slipping right up to the fence with a toothy smile, "Hey, man I'm Dean." He shakes his hands and takes a mental picture of the man. He has green eyes and sunkissed freckles plastered across his face. 

"Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel." He introduces himself rubbing his eyebrow, "Just wanted to meet the people moving in."

"Oh, well I'm the only one moving in but, this is my brother Sam" he says as he points to hippy hair, "My mother, Mary, Dad John, and that's my uncle Bobby." They nod or wave at their name. Castiel smiles accordingly then makes his way back inside.  _He don't seem so bad._ He thinks. But boy was he wrong. 


	2. Bad Company

Turns out Dean has a routine of his own but, it's completely in discordance with Castiel's. Dean mows his lawn every Monday morning at six. _Who in their right mind mows on a Monday, first thing in the morning? Exactly, nobody._ He works from seven to three. Tuesdays and Thursdays he works on and washes his car. Castiel has noticed that on Fridays he doesn't get home til six and all weekend long he has an open door policy. People come and go as they please but they are always loud and usually drunk. And the karaoke. God, karaoke racks Casitel's brain. He sits out on his back patio frustratingly trying to read his way through this month's top ten books.

"DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!" the chant draws him from his book and onto his nusance of a neighbor's back yard. Ten or so people have gathered out by his shed, all begging him take a turn on the mic. Castiel can see the red creeping up his neck from his chair. Dean shakes his head but easily gives in with a smile. Castiel absentmindedly turns another page, his eyes fixed on the partiers. Dean clicks a few times on his stand up machine then take the mic into his hands. It's no surprise when a classic rock song starts playing.

"Bad company's bad company" Castiel chuckles to himself. Goosebumps raise on his arms the moment Dean opens his mouth. _Damn,_ he thinks. He stares in awe of the young man as he woo's his guests. They laugh and cheer for him. Castiel finds himself smiling as well. And the second he realizes it he clears his throat and reminds himself of the annoyance that has been graced to him since Dean's arrival. He stomps inside with a huff. In fact he's so irrate about the whole thing that he picks up his phone and calls the police. 

"Yes, he is much too loud. Disturbing he whole neighborhood. Some of us would like to sleep." he tells the operator and she sends out dispatch. He watches from his window when the cops walk into Dean's back yard. I.D's are checked and Castiep can see them talk one on one with Dean, his jaw tense. He tries not to notice how it's cut like stone. Dean's obviously angry and Castiel considers him goal accomplished. He smiles smugly as Dean's friends disperse. He goes to bed by nine, like usual.


	3. Achin' for some Bacon

This time when Castiel wakes it's not to a mower, its to a loud knock. It takes a few second for it to register in his head but, he hastily makes his way to his front door. He opens it just to be stuck staring Dean in the face. He has one hand holding on to the top of the door frame and the other up already for another set of knocks. Dean's eyes drag down Castiel's body. Castiel feels his body heat under his gaze. He should've thought about throwing on a shirt but, there he stands in his boxers and a robe. He quickly stands straighter closing his robe and crossing his arms, "Hello, Dean." Dean's smile fades as he straightens also, "Hey, Cas I--."

"Castiel." he corrects. Dean raises his brows, "Right, Cas. You got any Bacon?" Castiel is thrown off by his question, "Excuse me? Do I have any bacon?"

"Yeah, man, I am achin' for some bacon." Dean replies, rubbing stomach, a gleam in his eye. Then it clicks, "Oh I see, this is a joke." Dean smiles wider.

"Yeah, well Ha ha very funny." Castiel muses.

"Yeah it was pretty dumb huh?" Dean starts, "Lacked class. Sort of like calling the cops on your neighbor because he's having fun and you're not because you're too much of an old grump." Dean's smile is gone. Castiel is speechless. He wonders how he knew it was him.

"Well one of us has to be the adult here, right?" Castiel's mouth turning up into a devilish grin. Dean laughs, "You want immature Cas?" he backs down Castiel's steps and shoots a finger gun at him slyfully "You got it."

Castiel shut his door with a slam, drank two cups of hot tea and decided a run would let off the right amount of steam. So, he changed into his running gear, yoga pants and a loose cotton tee shirt, and took off down the block. He thinks about Dean's ignorance. About if he had a mind to he'd kick his little ass. Then about how good his ass looked in those jeans, then how good he'd look all beat up and bloody, how good he'd look with his lips stretched thin around his dick. _Fuck_. He shakes his head and just in time to notice he has a tag-a-long. He growls to himself and picks up the pace. The shadow also picks up his pace. It goes Like this for a few laps then, out of nowhere it seems he's alone again. His heart is pounding but, there is no worry. He thinks maybe he should, thinks, _What did I get myself into_. Castiel jumps into the shower and just stands for a good amount of it but then there towards the end as he washes the soap off of himself he thinks, _why not?_ and relieves the pressure. 

For supper he has chicken and bacon wrapped asparagus and then deep cleans his whole house. Wipes his windows, polishes his counter tops, bleaches his shower, you know-- the works. By time nine comes around he is plum wore out. Castiel thinks he needs another shower but decides to put it off until tomorrow and this time when he lays down for bed his mind just won't turn off. His thinks about the company he had gained on his jog and the thoughts he had produced as well. _Where did that even come from? Sure, Dean is an attractive male but, he's an asshole._ But then, Castiel thinks to himself, _Well, I'm an asshole too._ Then the words 'old grump' run through his mind. _Yeah, I'll show him old grump._

 


	4. That'll buff right out

The next morning Castiel wakes to the obnoxious roar of Dean revving up his motor. Castiel opens his eyes, unsurprised. _He did after all say he was going to be immature, Cas._ He rolls his eyes and thinks two can play at this game. So he waits til Dean gets home at three and starts tinkering around on the already suped up muscle car. Then he dresses in jeans, which we all know is a rare thing for Castiel. An old, worn out pair--full of holes and smells of sweat. _Yeah, old grump._ Castiel snickers to himself as he pulls on a shirt that shouldn't really be qualified as a shirt anymore. It started out as a normal faded red cut off, he used it for heavier workouts once upon a time but now the arm holes reveal both sides all the way down to his hips. Today he's thinking about dusting off some old equipment and seeing what comes of it. Castiel pulls his cap off the counter and slips it on backwards, the way he always does when he needs to focus. He strolls out on to his carport and uncovers the eggshell finish exterior paint he had been promising to use over the course of four months. Honestly, there's no better day to paint your house than today. Why? Because it's Tuesday and you know what that means. Car day. 

Dean is tinkering under the hood of his impala which just so happens to be right next to the side of the house Castiel is painting first. He's up on a very high latter spraying the siding with a fresh layer of paint when Dean is caught staring.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says dryly. He watches Dean out of his peripherals fidget and fumble with his wrench, "Hey uh--Cas, hey." Cas in turn raises an eyebrow. Dean then starts in on his car again. Cas works his way down the side of his house and it's peaceful. That is until Dean starts cursing under his breath.

"You know," Cas calls out, "if you didn't hoon it every morning just to get my attention you wouldn't be in this situation right now." Dean perks up, "If I didn't, for your attention?" he laughs, that deep, laugh, the one that hits Cas down deep, "Whoa, sweetheart, I didn't realize how needy you were. Thinking I was doing that for you." He stands up closer to the fence, "I love my car, she's my baby. That's what you do with the things you love, Cas, you give them affection when they deserve it, when they don't, and hell just because. House should've been painted months ago." the way he says it it really makes Cas believe that he's insinuating that Cas doesn't love anything. Castiel just smiles and continues painting. Dean tosses down his cloth and walks around the back side of his house. Castiel let's his works dig in deep, reminding himself that he loves alot of things. He loves his brother, his job, his simple life. That Dean was just a bump. He finishes the side with haste, the sprayer posting even layers with ease. He tosses down the sprayer. His left hand is damp with paint. He looks over and sees Dean's cloth, thinks that'll be a good subtle jab, so he walks over and picks up the cloth and returns to his side of the fence. When Dean comes back he's lugging his water hose and a bucket of soap. Cas watches as he lightly sprays down his car, walking around it as he does it. Dean freezes when he gets to the passenger side door, "Cas what the fuck is this?" he asks loudly but, more out of shock. Castiel leans over the fence and looks. His eyes find a small eggshell smear just below the passenger window. He vaguely remembers losing his balance but clearly he must have. He looks up to Dean. Dean's eyes have left the smear and are on Cas. Cas backs up a couple steps, "huh." He can hide his sinister smile, "Well, I'm sure that'll" he pauses to look directly back at Dean, "Buff right out." he tosses Dean's cloth at him. Dean catching it and therefore putting the two together. Castiel feels Dean's eyes on him the whole way back into his house. He laughs to himself agreeing it couldn't have gone better. He takes a shower, rubs one out, cooks and eats supper, finishes his last book review of the month, and goes to bed by nine.


	5. Serves me right

On Wednesday when Castiel wakes up he moves through his routine without flaw. Well, aside for his new jogging companion, if that's what you can call it, he always stays a few strides behind and disappears before he ever thinks to look back at him.

On Thursday, Dean polishes the paint smudge out his 'baby' and Castiel thinks he's finally done dealing with the menace. That night he sits down on his patio and starts in on his first book of the summer season. It's a good read. He's completely enveloped. In fact, he's so glued he doesn't even notice Dean shimmy over the fence separating their yards. He doesn't see him casually waltz up to join him on the patio. He doesn't catch Dean as he steps around his seat entirely and peer over his shoulder as he rapidly flips through the pages. 

"What'cha readin'?"   
Castiel jumps up, tosses his book, and punches Dean in the face. Dean's head whips back and he groans, cupping his hand over his mouth, "What the fuck, man?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?!" Castiel gapes at him. Dean drops his hand and tongues over his freshly split lip, "Why'd you hit me?"

"You startled me!" Castiel exasperates but, then steps in to examine Dean's lip, tilting his face back by his chin. Dean's lips part and his eyes droop closed. Castiel runs his thumb over Dean's bottom lip before he realizes what he's doing, it's soft and lush. The hitch in Dean's breathing is what bring Cas back to reality. He steps back, "Well, serves you right, coming to my yard unannounced." Dean's eyes pop open and his jaw hardens, "Yeah, serves me right." He makes his way past Castiel, hitting their shoulders together with a decent amount of force, trudges back into his yard, and into his house without another word. Castiel stands astonished, not even able rationalize Why Dean would stumble off so angry. _It wasn't my fault, he snuck up on me, it was my natural reaction to come out swinging._ Castiel rubs his knuckles, guesses the adrenaline is still pumping high enough that he doesn't feel any soreness. He slumps down and picks up his book, the pages crinkled. But, now he's lost all interest in the damn thing and is angry. Throws it hard across the room once inside and heads to the shower. He thinks more about what just had happened, about Dean's bloody lip and how good it felt under his thumb. About how fast Dean went from relaxed under his touch to that hardass blockhead he displays oh so well. _Like flip of the switch._ He releases some steam then goes to bed. He lays there awake not really thinking anything but a small knot has formed in his gut and he just can't get comfortable. After a while of tossing and turning he looks to the clock on his nightstand, it reads 12:01 am.


	6. Who say i'd want it any other way, neighbor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post again. I promise i'll do better!!

Friday afternoon Castiel finds himself in a pair of gym shorts and a black tee shirt two times too big around the collar, painting the rest of his house. Dean has taken extreme caution and parked his car on the other side of his house. Instead, a basketball hoop is in his driveway. Dean's brother, Sam, and a girl who Castiel has noted is named Jessica are out fooling around; taking shots and doing tricks. Castiel hears Sam mention his brother's busted lip, causing him to drop his sprayer. Thankfully, he catches it just before it could tumble to the ground.  
"Heh, yea, Cas did that." Dean says loud enough to draw his attention. Cas looks widely over at them. Sam's eyebrows are high on his forehead.  
"Uhm, yea." Castiel sheepishly says, stepping down off his latter, "Well, maybe kid ninja can play stealth mode on someone else next time." Sam laughs as Dean's ears turn red, "Yea, fuck you, Cas." Castiel approaches the fence, an amused smile on his lips, "You know Dean, you aren't setting a good example for your brother here." Sam's eyebrows raise impossibly higher as he smiles and turn back to the hoop.  
"Someone should teach you some manners." Castiel finishes.  
"Good luck with that, Cas." Jessica starts, struggling not to laugh as well, "Only person he respects is his daddy." Dean watches as Castiel's eyes grow dark, "Is that right?" Cas blinks and turns his gaze back to Dean, "Hmm." Castiel strides over to his garden and plucks a few fresh vegetables then makes his way into the cool air conditioning of his home. He listens to his neighbor play ball while he eats his supper, the knot in his stomach getting heavier. A few more cars have arrived at Dean's by nine and Castiel can't help himself but be drawn to his patio to spy.  
Dean and his friends are sitting around in a circle, drinking beers and laughing. They're tossing around a plush unicorn around as they take turns talking and laughing. A burly man leans back in his fold out chiar laughing loud enough to echo and chunks the toy at a petite blonde sitting close to the fence. The toy goes over her head and lands in Castiel's yard. He sighs and slumpily walks out to retrieve it.   
"Hey, Cas, man, sorry about that." Dean quickly half jogs to the fence and reaches his hand out. Castiel bends down to pick up the toy and irritatedly slaps it into Dean's extended hand. He nods, raising his brow in thanks. Castiel turns and shuffles back to his patio, twisting the knob to go back inside when Dean calls back out, "Hey, Cas?" Castiel twists around, forehead wrinkled.  
"Why don't you come hang out for a bit?" Dean's question stunts Castiel's brain function for a second.   
"What?" No, he must be mistaken, this is his nusance neighbor we're talking about. He can't be serious. Dean's face relaxes and his mouth pulls into a sideways smile, "Come have a beer with me--us." He gestures to his friends. The burly man joins in, "Yea, brother come have a beer, relax a little, tell us about the neighborhood." The few others all smile and wave their arms, trying to draw him in but, eventually it's Dean's smile that wins him over.   
"Alright, alright, let me change." Castiel caves and smiles. He tries to tell himself he's not nervous as he struggles to pick an outfit. He ends up pulling on a Hanes tee shirt and his only other pair of jeans he owns, which just so happens to be full of holes as well. But, then Castiel thinks about the way Dean can't seem to drag his eyes away when he wears them so he buttons them with a smile. He doesn't dwell on that thought long, in fact, he ridicules himself for going over to the 'enemies' yard in the first place. Keep your enemies closer. He thinks as he slowly drags himself onto his neighbor's property. Dean jumps up and greets Castiel as soon as he's in view, "Hey. Cas."  
"Castiel." He corrects. Dean just smiles wider. Castiel is suprised when Dean places his hand on his lower back guiding him to the group. He feels his stomach flood full with hot nerves.   
"Guys, this is Cas." Dean introduces slapping his arm on Cas' shoulders.   
"Castiel." He corrects again, louder this time.   
"Fine, fuck. Castiel." He then points to the blonde, "That's Jo." She's short with slender curves and a wide smile. He then points to a young Asian male, "Kevin." then to the burly man, "Benny."  
"Hey, brother." He nods, his voice a thick, Louisianan purr. Dean continues, "That's Ash." Ash has a real redneck vibe, and it's not because of the flowing, blonde mullet. No, not at all. Castiel smirks, then looks to the last person.   
"And this is Anna." Anna's red hair reminds Castiel of chocolate and satin sheets but, her face is soft and delicate and little angelic. Dean lets him go and Castiel takes a seat across from Anna. Kevin instantly scoots closer to him, "Well, Castiel, tell us a little about yourself." Instantly Castiel feels the tension spike as all eyes are on him. Dean pops the lid off a beer and hands it to Cas then casually drops the unicorn into his lap. Castiel looks at it eerily.  
"It's the talking toy." Jo says, "Started out as a prank but, now it's just tradition." Castiel nods then goes ahead with telling a little about the used to be perfect neighborhood he lives in. Surely adding in subtle jabs about Dean's disruptive lifestyle. Dean smiling the whole time through. Soon enough Castiel is quite comfortable interacting with the young adults.   
"Oh shut up, Dean." Anna smiled slapping his shoulder then leaning her forehead against him, still laughing. Dean eyes blink up to Castiel's as the group continues joking and poking fun. Castiel takes a sip of his fourth or fifth beer. Well, it could possibly be his sixth. Or twelth. Cas feels light and his chest is full of sweet, sticky bubblegum and he can't remember the last time he enjoyed himself this much. With that solemn reminder he decides he needs to go to bed. And the deep, drowing peer of Dean's sweet melody eyes are all the more reason he ought to be headed home, "Well," Cas stands wobbily, "Thank you all for the beer and the banter but, I must take my leave." Dean's shoulder's tense and Anne leans back and looks to Dean questioningly.  
"Leave?" Dean asks, brows furrowed, "Come on, Cas it's not like you have anything to do tomorrow." Castiel regains his composure, "Well, Dean you know by now that I have my routine." He straightens his shoulders, Benny has stopped laughing and turns to Dean with his brows raised.  
"Huh, One of these days, Castiel, your routine's guna suck you dry and you'll be alone if you let it." Dean speaks softly but, his voice is all but collected. Castiel just smiles, "Who says I'd want it any other way, neighbor?"   
When Castiel gets home he saunters into his kitchen and makes himself some tea, pops a couple pain relievers and wearily- mindlessly scrolls over his latest review. He can't help but notice the loud racket coming from his neighbor's lawn which makes Castiel even more restless. However it doesn't stop him from finishing the task at hand. Yes, that task wasn't dutily dealt with but, it was dealt with all the same. He takes a quick shower and goes to bed, drunkenly falling to a fitful sleep.


	7. This is mine, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tricia for the help for a certain part. really helped me get going.

Castiel wakes up to his alarm and a blaring headache. He curses himself and thinks he's stupid. Stupid, stupid. Then reminds himself the importance of limits. Then he laughs at the mere thought of limits. I think it's safe to assume that Cas likes to push those, especially with Dean. Then he thinks about how he'd like to push Dean past his a little more. Castiel shakes his head and takes more pain relievers and agrees some fresh air will do him some good. He changes into his jogging gear and heads out the door. He stops in his tracks when he sees Anna quietly stalking to her vehicle. She peeks up from beneath her matted, red hair and gives a tight smile, "Hey, Cas." Anger burns in Castiel's chest, "Anna, I see you had fun last night." She blushes and stands taller, "In fact, I did."  
"But, not enough to stay for breakfast?" Castiel asks but, not really looking for an answer. Anna gives one anyway, "Of course I'd love tospend my Sunday cuddling but, I have to go to work." Cas can't deny the coils of fire twisting in his gut, and later he will blame it for the comment he makes, "Too bad, Dean is the best little spoon, after all." he gives her a small salute then tracks off down the street. He hears Anna's car tear its way into the distance. Castiel takes it as a small win but, his thoughts are roasting on a spit fork. Unwelcome images of Dean and Anna rolling around in the sheets. Dean flat on his back and gasping as she rides him. The face he makes; pure ecstacy. No, Castiel thinks but, his thoughts are interrupted by his jogging companion.   
This time Castiel doesn't speed up when his running buddy does. No, he steadies his pace til they are side by side. He instinctively looks to him. Sure enough, Dean Winchester is jogging quietly beside him. Their feet sync up, as does the swing of their arms. Castiel can't take his eyes off of him. Sweat has already bubbled up on his forehead and his hair is stuck to his neck. This disheveled look just reminds Castiel of Dean's night time adventure, setting him on fire once again. He pushes ahead. Dean quickly catches his stride again. His cheeks subtly bouncing in the vibration of their run. Castiel speeds up yet again, and yet again Dean sticks to Cas' side. Castiel catches himself in quite a competitive streak in meer moments. And soon enough they are both running full force towards their houses. All Castiel can hear is the hard slapping of their soles against the asphalt. All he can feel is the inferno sparking up inside his lungs, threatening to cramp. All he can do is achingly trudge forward, his limps going numb and his mouth going dry.   
They turn the corner, Castiel's house is in sight. And just as he thinks he can muster the energy to continue, Dean's steps move in front of him. Dean's back is to his front and the distance between them grows. Castiel can't help but, stare at him as he cuts through his yard to get into his own. He follows. Dean's arms fly out as he slows down, like a parachut behind a jet plane. Castiel finds himself slowing as well. Within seconds they are both breathlessly standing in Dean's back yard, staring at each other. Castiel bends and presses his hands to his knees. His muscles twitching from over exertion. Sweat trickles into his eyes as he looks up to Dean. Dean's head is leaned back and he is breathing hard into the sky, shoulder's bouncing. He licks his lips and looks back to Castiel. Their eyes lock.   
Castiel feels a spark light up. His hands ache. He stands up and steps up to Dean quickly and pants directly into his lips then with a hard shove, he has Dean pressed up to the backside of his house. Their lips meshed together in a harsh kiss, more teeth than lips. Hands tangle into each other's hair and all over each other's clothes. Castiel nips at Dean's jaw, "You fucked Anna." He sucks a bruise onto Dean's neck, drawing a mangled sorry from his lips.  
"I'll show you sorry, Dean." Castiel says, demanding eye contact. Dean's pupils are blown, his lips red and puffy.   
"I'll make you so god damn sorry." Castiel grinds his hips in sweet treachery. Dean throws his head back into the siding hard, moaning Cas' name.  
"Please, Cas." Dean begs. And how can Castiel resist? He can't. So he backs enough for him to snake his hand between them and past the hem of Dean's shorts. Dean's length is already hard in Cas' hand. The hot coils have returned to Castiel's stomach but, this time it's pumping deeper into Cas' groin. The need is almost too great, he squeezes Dean's balls, making Dean wince, "This is mine, Dean." He then returns to stroking Dean's dick, "No one gets you like this but, me." he bites Dean's lips when he kisses him. Dean whimpers a noise Cas is sure to have to hear again and again. He picks up his pace. Dean sputters, "C-Cas." Cas can't stifle the moan that escapes then, his own dick so full he fills it may pop off if it don't some attention. But he doesn't stop pleasuring Dean. He's too bewitched by Dean's voice.   
"Cas, I'm close." He clutches into Cas' back; hanging on for dear life. Castiel buries his nose in Dean's neck, latching back on to the already tender bruise. Dean cries out; cum spilling over Castiel's knuckles into Dean's boxers. He waits til Dean's shoulders drop to back away. Dean's jaw is slack, his mouth open, cheeks flushed. He's totally wrecked. Castiel acknowledges with a wicked sideways grin. Cas steps back again and pulls his erection free from his pants, stroking slowly, "You said you were sorry." Dean looks from his cock to his eyes and back  
"Make me believe you."   
Dean was on his knees before Cas could blink, sucking him into his mouth. Dean drags his tongue along Cas' member then rolls it around his sensitive head. Cas' stomach leaps to his throat, causing his breath to hitch and lightening to strike and soon enough he feels like falling right out of the sky.  
"Fuck Dean, that mouth." Cas exclaims. His hands find their way into Dean's hair. clasping to the back of his neck and forcing himself forward; deep. His cock tempted to cum from Dean gagging alone. It isnt long before he does-all down Dean's throat and Dean doesn't even protest. In fact, he had this tranquil look of bliss the entire time. And Cas in awe of it. In fact, it blew his fucking mind.   
Castiel ends up allowing Dean to drag him into his house for clean clothes. It's then he realizes he's never been in Dean's house before. He looks around with a chuckle. It's a fucking mess. There is clutter everywhere although by the looks of it, it does seem to have an order to it. His eyes eventually fall back onto Dean who is watching him while buttoning his jeans, "what?"  
"You got a lot of shit. I mean, where do you even sit?" He asks. Dean laughs, "On the couch." he points to what he can only assume is such, causing Cas to laugh as well, "Oh that's a couch?" Dean smiles wider, "What do you mean 'that's a couch?'" he flops down on it and drags a throw pillow into his lap, "Most comfortable couch on the fucking planet." He pats the seat beside him and Castiel tries to hide his eagerness to be beside him by dragging his feet and groaning. He sits and Dean instantly leans into him. And you know what? It is quite a comfortable couch


End file.
